Love Lives
by tohardtopick
Summary: Everyone is coming to their 5-Year-Reunion. Helga has a boyfriend, but Arnold still loves her. Conflicts?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey guys! Starting a new story! This story is going to be in POV's of only Arnold and Helga. It changes every other chapter. Chapter 1= Arnold, Chapter 2= Helga, Chapter 3= Arnold...etc.  
  
Summary: Basically everyone is coming to the 5-Year-Reunion. Helga has a boyfriend, but Arnold still loves her. So?  
  
It's 3:01 and my annoying alarm clock is going off. I turn from my to reach out and shut the damn thing off. I groan and head towards the shower. Today is my 5-Year-Reunion. I've been waiting for this. I haven't seen anyone in years. After high school, I went to California to study in law. I'm now a lawyer and for the past week I've been living here. I finished my years in college so I came back to the city. I have my own apartment. No, I'm not married. I didn't really think about girls in college. I studied a lot, which explains all of my success. I really don't know what happened to everyone. That's why I volunteered to help with the decorations all week. I was hoping some old friends would also volunteer. Unfortunately, the only other people to volunteer besides Mr. Simmons, were some freshman of the high school. I have to admit though, the place looks great.  
  
I got out of the shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. It's Friday, July 15th and it's burning hot. Even after all the years in California, I still have not adapted to high temperatures. I still had a lot of time until the reunion. I always wake up early because I usually always have something to do. Plus, if I wake up late then I feel like I missed most of the day. Anyway I decided to go online. I signed onto AIM as my old screen name- Footballhead. I laughed as I typed in my password- Helga. When I first needed a screen name I asked some people and they gave me a few ideas, but one that stuck with me was "Footballhead." I looked at my buddy list and noticed a couple of people were also online. I started to type, but someone interrupted me. I looked at the screen name, Writersblock.  
  
Writersblock: Hey Arnold! It's been a while. How are you?  
  
Footballhead: Who is this?  
  
Writersblock: Oh yea! I never gave you my screen name. I gave it to everyone else. I wrote it in everyones' yearbook. Guess I never got to you.  
  
Footballhead: Guess not. But then how did you get my screen name?  
  
Writersblock: Cuz you are very obvious! I know you more than you'll ever know  
  
Footballhead: Oh really? You still haven't told me who you are  
  
Writersblock: I'll tell you tonight!  
  
Footballhead: You better! Or I might have to hunt you down  
  
Writersblock: I'm sure... I have to go Arnold. I'll see you tonight. By the way, remind me to ask you about the whole lawyer thing. Bye!  
  
Footballhead: Wait! How'd you know?  
  
As I pressed "Enter," an error popped up telling me that "Writersblock," had already signed off. That was really freaky! Let's see what I can figure out. I'm a lawyer. This shouldn't be too hard. This definitely couldn't have been a joke and it wasn't a guy either. It was a girl that I grew up with. She said she knew me more than I'll ever know. I guess that means I wasn't too close to her. That cancels out a lot of girls. A major clue was the she knew that I am a lawyer. Maybe she went to the same university as me. She wasn't a lawyer because she wouldn't have asked about being a lawyer then. Her screen name was "Writersblock," so maybe she was a writer... I spent the rest of the day walking around the neighborhood. I noticed the children or grandchildren of the original owners owned many of the stores. Mr. Green's store now belongs to his son while Mrs. Vitello's Flower Shop is now owned by her granddaughter. The party started at 6 p.m., but I was so caught up in the neighborhood that I forgot the time. Anyway I'm speeding way over the limit as I drive towards the school. There are already many cars in the parking lot. The plan was that everyone would meet in the gym. Then the teachers would were going to show a presentation. I parked my black BMW, and entered the school. As I walked towards the gym I could hear people screaming, and music blaring. I noticed some familiar faces and some new ones.  
  
"Hey Arnold!" someone screamed. I couldn't see the person, but people began shuffling. Out of the crowd came my old time best friend.  
  
"Well, your not even gonna say hi?" he asked as he gave me a tight hug.  
  
"Of course. Man, how have you been? I haven't seen you in 5 long years"  
  
"You're the one who left to California without a word. I'm fine though."  
  
"Sorry. I had to get away from here. I wanted to see something new! So what are you up to?  
  
What happened to college?"  
  
"I went to NYU. I didn't find anything too great there though. I'm an entertainer at the local club."  
  
"A club? You drink?" I said trying not to be offensive.  
  
"Yea, a club. No, I can't drink! My wife would shoot me!" Gerald laughed.  
  
I laughed, but stopped.  
  
"WAIT! Your wife? You're married?" I screamed.  
  
Everyone turned to Gerald and I. Out of the crowd came a small women. She came over and took Gerald's hand.  
  
"Hi Arnold! Your voice seemed familiar."  
  
"PHOEBE?" I screamed.  
  
"Arnold! I'm right here. You don't have to shout!" she said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Gerald, you married Phoebe?"  
  
"That hurt Arnold!" Phoebe said.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. It's just...what about the wedding?"  
  
"We had it already," the couple both answered simply.  
  
" Without me?"  
  
"Yup. It was a small wedding. The only people invited were close family."  
  
"So? I thought I was family."  
  
"Sorry man. Your grandpa...umm...you know before we could get your number."  
  
I looked down. Grandpa and Grandma both died a couple days after I left. That was another reason I decided to keep attending the university in California. I couldn't live in the boarding house with all those memories of them. I practically bawled every time I entered the house. All the boarding guests are old. They needed too much supervision so I sold the house. They all still live there, just with a new owner.  
  
"Right.... so how was the wedding?" I continued  
  
"Great!" they both answered. They went well together.  
  
"I'm curious, but was anyone besides family invited?"  
  
"One." Gerald smiled.  
  
"One? Who?" I asked.  
  
A/N: That's it! How'd you like it? You can see that Arnold is much different in this then in my other story, "Always There." Please review! 


	2. Dancing Hurts

A/N: Chapter 2!  
  
BellaMay76: I never thought about all that. I might include that in the coming chapters. Thanks! Also thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pointy Objects: Thanks a bunch! I love Arnold's BMW too. Thanks reviewing!  
  
SansCorpus: Huge fan huh? Thanks! Keep reading, k? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
The story continues...  
  
"Gale, hurry up!" Anthony shouted.  
  
Doesn't he realize this is my 5-Year-Reunion! I'm going to see people I hate. I have to make them jealous. I'm wearing a light pink dress. My hair is let down and I'm really late. I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Done! Let's go!" I shouted at Anthony.  
  
"I think you forgot something," he said looking down at my feet. I looked down at saw my toes.  
  
I groaned and ran upstairs. I took my shoes and ran back downstairs.  
  
"I'll put them on in the car. Let's go!"  
  
"Your feet will get dirty," he told me.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock!"  
  
"Feisty! I like it!" he said. I opened the door, but before I could step outside, I felt myself go in the air.  
  
"Now let's go!" Anthony said. He put me over his shoulder and locked the door using his free hand.  
  
"You better not drop me!"  
  
"You don't trust me?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Guess I have to earn your trust then!"  
  
He unlocked his car and opened the door. Gently he put me inside and closed the door. He ran to the other side and jumped in. I started to put my shoes on.  
  
Today is my 5-Year-Reunion. I finally get to see Phoebe and Gerald again. I haven't seen them since their wedding. Also they get to meet Anthony. Anthony is my boyfriend. We've been going for about 2 months now. He calls me Gale because he told me a long time ago that he hated my name. He mentioned that you could make Gale out of Helga. He has been calling me Gale ever since. It didn't really bug me though.  
  
We reached the school. The parking lot was crowded. Guess everyone came already. Oh well. I get to be "fashionably late," as Rhonda would say.  
  
Anthony and I got out of the car and walked hand in hand in the school. I began feeling nervous as I neared the gym.  
  
We walked into the gym and suddenly I heard my name shouted from somewhere. I looked over and saw Phoebe running to me. I laughed as I noticed she had socks on. She always hated being too dressed up. I rubbed a little of me off on her.  
  
"Hey Phoebe! Nice to see you too!" I laughed. She had practically jumped on me.  
  
"Helga! I missed up so much!"  
  
"Yea, me too! Life's not the same without you." Gerald said as he walked coolly over to us.  
  
"I know. How have you two been?'  
  
"Good. How about you?" Gerald answered. Phoebe was still recovering from all the excitement.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Who's that?" Gerald eyed.  
  
I turned around and took Anthony's hand.  
  
"Gerald, Phoebe this is Anthony. Anthony, this is Gerald and Phoebe. Don't want to get too close to them though. They're a little old for us. They're married!" I laughed.  
  
"Hi!" Anthony said simply.  
  
"Hi!" Phoebe said with a hint of interest in her voice.  
  
"Are you two an item?" Gerald asked. Phoebe gave him a light push. She obviously was interested, but didn't want to bring it up.  
  
We both smirked giving it away.  
  
"Jealous, Gerald?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Nope. I have the best girl in the world," Gerald grinned while Phoebe blushed.  
  
"What number is Helga?" Anthony asked.  
  
"She's second best." Gerald answered.  
  
"Well, that's fine by me then. You know what they say. First is the worst. Second is the best."  
  
We all laughed.  
  
"Gale, I'm thirsty. You want something?"  
  
"Get me a soda. Any kind. Thanks."  
  
"Alright," he answered.  
  
I watched him as he walked towards to the snack table. Some girls were trying to grab him into the dance floor, but he just shook them off. I turned back to Gerald and Phoebe. They seemed to look bewildered.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," they both answered.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Phoebe, do you want to dance?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Sure. Let's go!"  
  
"Phoebe? I thought we were going to talk." I whined. I came to this hellhole for her. She was the only person I really wanted to see.  
  
"Don't worry. We will. I'm having a sleepover. You're invited and so is Anthony!"  
  
I smiled and left the two. They shrugged at left to the dance floor. I started looking for a table. Most of the tables had purses or jackets on them. I found one table empty, so I sat down. I stared at the decorations. The place looked great. Almost as great as graduation.  
  
I heard a chair being pulled away from the table.  
  
"Pass me my soda. I'm really thirsty, Anthony."  
  
"It's Arnold, not Anthony."  
  
I swerved around and looked at Arnold.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Arnold. I thought Anthony came."  
  
"Who's Anthony?"  
  
"My umm...boyfriend."  
  
Arnold didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Cool. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"So...how have you been?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Did you go to college?"  
  
"Of course." I answered simply. I didn't want him to know what college though. It was pretty embarrassing.  
  
"What about you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm good. I'm a lawyer."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"Good, but a lot of hard work."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked.  
  
Now that took me by surprise. I vowed never to dance with him again. Not after last time.  
  
"Hey Gale. I'm gonna go. That soda really hurt my stomach. I threw up already. I'm gonna go home. Is that ok?" Anthony interrupted.  
  
"Sure. Do you want me to come?" I asked.  
  
"No. Stay. Please."  
  
"Phoebe is having a sleepover."  
  
"You can go. Fine by me. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 1. I have work until then. Bye Gale," he said. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.  
  
I blushed and turned back to Arnold. This time his face did change. He looked disappointed. He didn't know how much his reaction hurt me. He couldn't be hurt over one little kiss. He hurt me more.  
  
"Umm...you were saying?" I asked.  
  
"You want to dance? If you don't want to because you have a boyfriend..." he stuttered. I grabbed his hands and pulled him to the dance floor.  
  
The song was slow, which was better for me. Dancing in a dress is ten times easier when the music is slow. Anyway we reached the dance floor. Arnold put his hands around my waist while I put my hands on his shoulders. I didn't put them around his neck, which showed I was really uncomfortable. I must have been dancing really crappy because Arnold kept giving me this awkward stare.  
  
"Did you forget how to dance?" he asked.  
  
"No." I said slowly.  
  
We both danced silently.  
  
"Look Helga. I'm sorry! Really I am! It's just that with the whole Lila thing and grandpa and grandma dieing. It was too much for me. I had to leave. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. It's the past. Who cares? Besides nothing would have came out of it. Just leave it alone."  
  
"NO! You never forgave me. You love me and I love you. You're just scared. Scared that I will hurt you again. Just talk to me. Please. We can work this out."  
  
I stared at him. He had to bring it up. After all the those years of burying the pain deep inside myself, he pulls it out again.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"I'm leaving. I'm going to a college outside of state." Arnold told me softly.  
  
Tears started leaving my eyes.  
  
"You love Lila. She moves, so you do too. You never loved me. You lied." I shouted.  
  
Arnold looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry. I did love her. When she told me that she loved me, I thought there was hope between us."  
  
"So? What about me? You forgot about me? How could you?"  
  
"No! She moved the next day. It hurt me so much. To know that someone loved me and then leave suddenly."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"I do now, but I already sent the money for college out. I have to go."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Promise me, you'll always remember me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
We spent the rest of the night dancing. When the graduation party was over, we said our good-byes and left, never turning to back.  
  
"I used to love you! I don't anymore though. You taught me to never give my heart away so easily. I am not getting hurt this time."  
  
"I promised to remember you and in order to keep my promise...I'm going to make you mine!" he challenged.  
  
I let go and headed back towards the table. I heard a soft "I'll love you forever."  
  
A/N: There you go! You learned a little about their past. Next chapter is gonna clue you in a lot more. Yea, Helga has a boyfriend. Arnold and Anthony will meet later in the story. Anyway review please! 


	3. All In One

A/N: Hey! It's been a while. I didn't update during the break. Way too busy! Then afterwards I got loaded down with homework and projects. Anyway here's the next chapter! I'm sorry I didn't put too much about their past in this chapter because I got a better idea for how to put it in the next chapter! Sorry!

Prplpenguin56: Hey! Of course I remembered you! Yea Gerald and Phoebe are married. I had to do that. You'll see about Rhonda and Harold this chapter.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched her as she walked back to the table.

Helga hasn't changed much personality speaking, but she did grow physically. Her hair was grown out, which made her look more mature. Plus her dress showed her feminine side. She still is witty, smart and beautiful. I gazed at her as she sat down and stared at her soda. I could have looked at her the whole day, but I was pushed by some annoying arrogant... 

"Hey there!" Gerald screamed.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Sorry man! But you were about to flood the gym with all your drool, Gerald told me.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that me and Phoebe are having a sleepover. You coming?" he continued.

"Sure. Is everybody sleeping in the same room?" I asked curiously.

"Nope...unless you want to join the ladies?" Gerald grinned.

"I'll think about it." We both laughed.

"We probably just chill out in the ladies room, and then later go to our room. It's gonna be tight though. It's gonna be 5 guys in one room. Phoebe ordered 2 rooms for the girls. It's not fair, but we didn't want to spend so much money and the girls need it more then us."

"How many girls?"

"You must be single! Haha! There's gonna be 6 girls."

"Cool." 

Helga would probably be coming. Another chance to talk to her. Good.

"Yo, Arnold! There going to show the presentation now. Let's go!"

I followed Gerald the auditorium. I was curious as to what this was. I watched as an older Mr. Simmons walked on to the stage.

"Hello everyone! I am happy to see most of you. I talked to some of you and am very proud to say that I helped you to where you are today. This presentation is a look back at everyone and see your young faces." Mr. Simmons laughed. No one else seemed to find it funny.

Mr. Simmons coughed and signaled for the lights to turn down. He walked off the stage and put a key in a lock. Above the stage a huge screen started coming down. Then he went to the audience. He sat down in front of a computer that was parallel to the screen. After a few minutes a Power Point began.  

A taped voice started talking.

"You have come a long way and today you are going to see exactly how long it has been."

A picture of the pre-school whole picture appeared on the screen. Immediately everyone began to start talking. I heard people complaining and some laughing. 

"I don't look too bad..." Gerald stated. I rolled my eyes. 

The picture was then replaced by the kindergarten group picture. This is continued to all the way until 12th grade. I noticed that each year, everyone had changed slowly. 

"Now that you have seen and laughed at yourselves, let's look at our "bests'," and "mosts'."

On the screen appeared "Funniest." The word disappeared and a huge picture of Gerald appeared. He had one eyebrow up and his hand was on his chin. His hair was gray and he had a piece of paper on his forehead that read "E=mc2". The picture was from Halloween when Phoebe convinced him to be Albert Einstein. Everyone started laughing like crazy. 

"Alright, they have to take that down now." Gerald complained.

Everyone continued to snicker for the next 2 minutes until it all simmered down. The next picture was for "Most Annoying," and a snobby-looking Rhonda came up. A few people smirked, but stopped when they started hearing voice from Rhonda.

"They did not just put that up. Tell me they just did not put that up. I am leaving. I am calling my lawyer. Honey, c'mon!" Rhonda screamed. 

"It's just for fun, Rhonda. Besides, don't you want to stay to see if you got Prettiest," Harold challenged.

Rhonda looked at Harold with a face of defeat. She silently sat back down.

The presentation continued. It lasted about 15 minutes. There were plenty of more titles such as "Most Nerdish" was Phoebe and Stinky for "Best Accent."

Finally the last "award" was displayed. It was for "Most Likely to be Married."

"Wouldn't it be great if Phoebe and me got this?" Gerald asked with hopeful eyes. I didn't think that he would get it because it wasn't until the last day that Gerald confessed he liked Phoebe. Until that day he denied it because he didn't want to fall for a nerd. It took him the whole year to figure that he had already fallen for her.

The words were then replaced with a picture of me and...Helga. The crowd became quiet. Obviously the school board never got the memo that our breakup was probably the most heart braking of them all. I tried to look for Helga from my seat, but there were too many heads to find her.

The voice continued to talk after a moment's silence.

"Thank you from coming to this occasion. We hope you enjoyed looking at your past. We hope to see you again 5 years from now. Same place, same time! Until then!"

The lights were turned on again. I wiped my eyes from the strong lights and got up from my seat.  Everyone started to shuffle through the doors to head back home. Unfortunately I still have more to go through today.

"Yo Arnold! We are goin to the motel now. You have your own car, right? Just follow my car."

"Motel? You didn't tell me we were staying at a motel."

"Where else would we stay? My parents' house? What did you think when I said we ordered rooms?"

"I guess I wasn't listening, but don't you have an apartment or something?"

"Man, why are you complaining? You rather stay at my dinky apartment then a motel?"

"Never mind then."

"That's what I thought. Let's go." Gerald grinned.

I started following Gerald, but realized that he was going the wrong way.

"Gerald, you're going the wrong way!" I shouted. I didn't think he heard me because he continued to walk. There were way too many people whom all seemed the need to talk.

"Hey Phoebe!" Gerald screamed.

"What?" Phoebe screamed.

"We are leaving."

"Did you get all the guys?"

"I told them all when I met the where we are going except for Arnold. I don't think he knows what place we are going to, so he'll follow us in his car."

"Ok. Gerald, do you think that we have enough room in our car for one extra person?"

"No! There's only room for a two people because the back is filled with food!"

"I told you that you should have taken the grocery bags out!"

"We would have been late then!"

"Whatever Gerald. Anyway Helga doesn't have a ride. Who's going to take her then?"

Gerald turned to me.

"Please?" Gerald asked.

"Ehhh...I don't know. You know that Helga and me don't get along too well every since..."

"It's only for ten minutes! Just turn some music or something so you don't have to talk."

"Fine."

"Thanks! I owe you." 

Gerald turned back to Phoebe. 

"Arnold will bring her. He has a car and enough room."

Phoebe looked at Gerald, with a face of curiosity.

"What?" Gerald asked.

"Later. I'll send Helga to the front of the building. Tell him to wait there."

She obviously didn't know I was standing right behind him.

"Alright. I'll see you at our car, ok?"

"Sure."

Gerald turned to face me again.

"You heard that, right?" Gerald asked.

"Yea. What did she mean when she said "later"?

Gerald looked at me. Then he started walking to the exit. That meant he wasn't going to tell me until he felt like it.

I followed him to the exit and walked to the bottom of the stairs. 

"I'm going to go wait in the car. Phoebe knows where our car is, but Helga doesn't know where your car is, so don't leave this spot." Gerald commented and started walking to his car.

I looked up at the top of the stairs. Every single person was taking with someone else. He noticed some of them holding hands. Others had their hands around shoulders. There wasn't one person not smiling. 

"Jealous?"

I turned around to come face to face with Helga.

"Of what?" I asked.

"That everyone is having such a great time and you aren't?"

"You really know how to bring a guy down."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now let's go!"

"Alright. Follow me."

I walked ahead of Helga. She didn't bother to speed up and walk beside me. I pressed my automatic unlock button and went to the right side of the car. I opened the door and held it open for Helga. She looked at me and then rolled her eyes. She sat down and I shut the door. I walked to the driver's side and sat down inside. I started the car and let it cool off a little. I started backing up the car. Gerald was 2 cars away from me and from the looks of my mirror, he too was backing out.

Before long, there was a huge chain of cars driving from the school to the motel.

We sat in the car silently. I decided to break the ice.

"So...Do you know where we are going?" I asked stiffly.

"A motel. Duh football head!" she replied.

"Stop stating the obvious. What's the name?"

"You sound like Phoebe. Anyway we are going to the Misty-Eyed Motel."

"I like that name. Misty-Eyed." I answered truthfully. 

"Yea. Me too. I went there once."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

Helga stared at me and then looked back at the window.

"I got into a fight with my parents, so I left."

"How did you pay for it?"

"Haha. I stole Big Bob's credit card." 

"That's not cool."

"What do you know, football head."

I shrugged. She was right. I didn't know too much about Helga's parents. I had never actually gone to her house and when I saw them, they were always arguing anyway. I didn't think it was like that all the time. Was it?

"So what were you guys fighting about?"

"Colleges."

"Oh. You wanted to go one college and your parents wanted you to go to a different one. That's ok. Most families fight over that."

"No. You can hardly call my relationship with my parents and sister, a family. Anyway it wasn't like that. I wanted to go to college, but my dad wanted me to just take his business off his hands."

"I thought your dad loved his business. Why did he want to give it up?"

"He's made a lot of money over the years and if I went to college, well it would be gone. He would have to start working for it all over again."

"Oh. You went to college though, right? How?"

"Simple actually. I sucked up to Lila who then convinced Bob to let me go."

"What college did you go to?"

Silence.

I looked over at Helga. She was staring straight ahead.  

"Helga?"

"Look we're here."

I looked at where Gerald had taken a turn. I glanced at the motel. What can I say? It's a motel. It was tall and at the top was blue eye with the words "Misty-Eyed" to its right.

I parked the car and stepped outside the car. We began to walk towards the Gerald's car. Helga walked over to Phoebe while I walked to Gerald.

He locked his car and turned to me.

"Hey! Did you see the huge eye?"

I laughed and nodded.

"So what's up with this place?"

"Well, I heard a long time ago that this place always makes somebody cry. If you come here alone, you will at some point tear. If you come here with a bunch of people, at least one person will at one point cry. Let's see how it goes." Gerald explained cheerfully.

"Isn't that a little harsh? You want somebody to cry?"

"I just want to see if the legend is true. Don't worry, man. I'm sure it won't be you."

This should be interesting. 

A/N: There you go. How did you guys like it? Next chapter is from Helga's POV. Somebody's gonna cry? You'll see. Please review!


	4. Truth or Dare

A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating. It's been a month, but I'm back. I'm writing this on this beautiful SNOW DAY! Lol Just had to get that out of my system...Anyway here's Chapter 4.

Prplpenguin56: Hey! Thanks for reviewing. I know I should have put more labels, but I really wanted to get to the motel. Lol Maybe I'll go back later to add some in. Anyway please continue to review!

Phoebe and I made our way inside. Everyone else was following from behind. We told everyone to wait in the lobby while Phoebe and I got the door keys. We walked up to the service counter and checked in. The service lady kept giving us nasty stares as she kept glancing from us to the gang and again at us. I couldn't help grinning, but Phoebe seemed tense. After we received our three door cards, we made our way towards the elevator. 

I ran over to the elevator and pressed the "Up" arrow button. Everyone else noticed that we were heading upstairs, so they joined us as we waited for the elevator.  

The elevator door slid open and we all walked inside. I was squished up against the back of the elevator with Arnold practically on top of me. Ok, maybe not on top, but he was standing pretty close.

"Who wants to ride this thing again?" someone shouted. 

"Sid, you're no nasty!" another voice shouted back.

How come I can't remember these voices? I feel so out of it. 

"Whatever Lila. Sure, if I'm nasty then I can't imagine what you are. I know all about you and your other ten thousand boyfriends," Sid continued.

I rolled my eyes. They're right when they say, "Old habits die hard."

The elevator stopped at the third floor and everyone started shuffling.

I heard Sid ask everyone again if anyone wanted to ride the elevator again. I passed him and caught up with Phoebe. We lead the way to the rooms. All the rooms were either next door to each other or across from one another.

I turned to Phoebe. "How are we going to split up the girls?"

"Get them to shutup and I'll explain."

I turned to face the chattering crowd. I looked at everyone's faces before I shouted. There were six girls, including Phoebe and myself. Rhonda, Lila, Nadine and Sheena were together in one of their posse groups. Then there was another group of guys standing close by. Inside of there was Gerald, Arnold, Harold and Sid.

"YOU GUYS!! If you want a room tonight you better shut your mouth!"

Everyone immediately stopped taking and turned to face us.

"Nicely done, Helga. Anyway as you guys probably know there are three rooms. One for the guys and two for the girls. So who wants to go with who?"

"Well if the guys want me to...I'll go with one of the girls group." Sid suggested.

Most of the girls groaned, but a few giggled.

"Umm....well Sid, that's quite to the contrary to what I meant. I mean whom of the girls would like to be with in their rooms?"

"How about al the married woman can get together and all the single ladies can get together?"

I started coughing. I managed to spit out, a bit harshly, "No!" That would have meant that I would have to be stuck with Lila and Nadine. Not good.

"Let's see. I really need to talk to Phoebe...so if we just had another person in our room then it would be even." I said. I didn't feel like being nice and avoiding the fact that I only came for Phoebe. If I didn't get in the same room with her then I am out.

The other four girls looked at one another.

"TODAY!" I shouted at them.

"Ok...ok.. Phoebe, you already had your wedding, right?" Rhonda asked. 

"Umm...yea."

"Great cuz Harold and I are getting married next year, so I have to ask you some questions."

"Alright so that means Nadine, Sheena and Lila are gonna be in the other room."

I walked over to them and gave Sheena her card. I wasn't sure if any of them could be trusted with the door card, but considering Sheena was married to Eugene, she might be more responsible. It doesn't really matter though. I wouldn't mind them being locked out of their room. 

Next I walked over to Gerald and gave him the other door card. I continued to my own room. I slid the card in and opened the door.

I walked inside. There were only two beds, but there was a couch; so someone could sleep there. There was a TV. There wasn't much of a kitchen, but more like a smaller version of a dining room. There was a table and four chairs around it. I highly doubted that anyone would even bother using that.

"So what do you think?"

"It's nice."

I turned around instantly. 

"What are you doing here? You do know that this isn't your room?"

"Yea. Everyone said they were gonna come chill here. Gerald needed Phoebe for something and Harold needed Rhonda for something." Arnold asked.

"Oh. So how is your room?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"It's pretty much the same except for the fact that we have one more bed then you guys," he grinned.

"Ehh...we'll survive. Besides you have five guys and three beds."

"True, but we are guys, so we can tough it out. You ladies are not capable of such things."

I laughed. He was right in a way. Imagine Rhonda sleeping on the floor or couch. It just doesn't happen. 

"What's so funny?" Phoebe entered with Gerald behind her.

"Nothing, so what exactly are we gonna do?"

"Truth or Dare, of course! I know you aren't much of a people person, Helga, but you are acting a bit sleazy." Rhonda cheered.

"Truth or Dare...very mature, Rhonda. And me- sleazy...I don't think so."

By this time everyone had joined us. 

"Let's flip for it." Sid said as he pulled out a quarter.

"Heads!" I called out.

The quarter flipped in the air and landed on the tiled floor. It started shaking and it took a while before I could see the little picture.

"And...Tail it is. The lovely Rhonda wins the argument, therefore we are playing the ever popular and mature version of Truth or Dare," Sid exclaimed.

 "Hey Sid!  Are you hitting on my girl?" Harold asked.

"And Harold the idiotic asks the obvious," Sid continued. 

"Don't make me up get up Sid." Harold warned.

"Harold, Sid- just shutup. Everyone come here." Rhonda screamed.

Everyone started making there way to the living room. We sat down on the carpet in a circle.

"Alright, so who's first?" Rhonda asked.

"Truth or Dare, Rhonda?" I asked.

"I'm gonna be rebellious and say dare."

"I dare you...to shutup."

"Ha-ha. Not funny. C'mon! Get serious!"

"Alright, alright. I dare you to kiss Lila!" I laughed.

"Helga, you're such a gayass," Rhonda screamed.

"Hey! You picked dare, so it's you have to do it."

"But what about Harold?"

I turned over to look at him. He remained silent, but then turned his head to me.

  
"Well...Helga, Rhonda is my girlfriend, and making her kiss someone that is not me is harsh...but since it's not Sid, I'm perfectly fine with it!"

Everyone started laughing hysterically.

"What about Lila? She shouldn't have to be in a dare that was meant only for me."

"Oh Rhonda! I'm perfectly fine with it."

I laughed again, but stopped when I noticed her face was serious."

"EXCUSE ME?" I bursted out. 

"Well...I never told any of you, but during my college years...I learned that I am bisexual."

"Bi- what?" Sheena asked. She must be living in a small world. 

Nobody bothered to insult her.

"Bisexual as in she likes guy and girls," I stuttered while still looking g at Lila.

I turned to everyone else. They were still looking at Lila with awe. Sid's face was priceless. After all those times that he flirted with her...he could have been flirting with her when she had a crush on some other girl. It was great. Gerald smirked and Phoebe was trying to calm herself by breathing in and out steadily. Arnold was looking down.

Rhonda suddenly found her voice again.

"Well...ok...now what were we doing?"

"You have to kiss Lila." I stated.

"NO!" Rhonda turned to me with red in her eyes.

I started chanting "DO it!" Gradually everyone began chanting with me. At first it was quiet, but then our voices began elevating.

"OK!" Rhonda screamed.

We stopped chanting and got ourselves ready.

Rhonda began to go close in on Lila. I personally didn't feel like watching it, but I knew this would definitely be one of the highlights for tomorrow. I looked over at Gerald who had pulled out a camera from somewhere. He zoomed in and his finger got ready to  trigger the button. 

Rhonda leaned forward and gave a quick peck, but was forced back into it my Lila's hand. She pushed Rhonda's head and deepened the kiss with every passing second. Gerald began taking pictures like a lunatic while others laughed.

I personally was sick of it all, so I got up and pulled Lila's hand off Rhonda. Then I grabbed Rhonda by the collar of her dress. 

Rhonda began coughing insanely. She ran to the bathroom. Actually she ran into the closet, but she realized her mistake and ran into the real bathroom. All the girls ran after her. 

I looked back and Lila with questions.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

Lila shrugged, but then gave me a mischievous smile.  

"What the hell was that?" I asked again. 

She stood up an d looked at me. She stepped a little closer.

"You're next, Helga!" she whispered.

I stepped away from her and ran to the bathroom to join the others. What a psycho!

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Rhonda? Are you ok?" I asked.

The girls moved out of Rhonda's way. Her lips were all puffy and red. You could tell she had been scrubbing them. 

"Yea. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that she would try to lure you in for more." I explained truthfully. I really did feel bad. If I hadn't persisted her to kiss her, then nothing would have happened.

  
"I know. It's ok. And thanks for pulling her away from me. She was suffocating me."

"Your welcome. So are we even?"

"Yea, but from now on; I refuse to go anywhere near her. Also Helga, you have to protect me from her! Who knows when she will try another stunt like that!"

"Out there I asked her why did that and she said that I was next..." 

"Oh! Well then I'll protect you! I have some muscle in this body!" Rhonda exclaimed as flexed her arm out.

 "Thanks! From now on you are my personal bodyguard. So do you still want to play the game?"

"Considering my turn is over, of course!" 

We all smiled and laughed our way back to the others.

We sat down on the carpet again, but this time Rhonda sat to the right of me. 

A/N: Hahaha! I loved that chapter. I was actually going to make this chapter sad, but then I got this idea to make Lila bisexual! I love it! Anyway please review!! 


	5. Time Travels

A/N: Hey you guys! Here's Chapter 5! I hope that most of your questions of Helga/Arnold's past are answered in the following chapter. If not then tell me in your reviews1 I'll then try to incorporate them in any future chapters!

helgastwin88: lol! Don't hurt yourself there! Just kidding! This chapter probably won't be as funny, but your hysterics is getting me in the mood to write a comic chapter! Thanks! 

Pointy Objects: lol! Nice comment. Loved it Thanks for the review and I'm a huge fan of your stories so update! Lol

Prplpenguin56: Alright, well if you feel bad for Sid now, you're gonna hate me for what I put in about him in this chapter! I'm sorry, but I'll do something it in the coming chapters. This chapter definitely has Helga and Arnold moments, so I hope you're satisfied! Lol 

IcyButterflyKiss: Great review! Sounds like something I would do...There's not too much hysteria in this chapter. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

"Ok. So now that we are settled down from the previous dare...let's start the game again. Rhonda, pick someone." Sid stated.

"Alright. I choose Harold! Truth or dare?"

"Thanks honey. Are you gonna make me kiss Sid? Because I can promise you that it will be ten times more sick then what happened with you and the bi, over there."

"Did you have to bring that up again?" I beginning to wonder why these two are together?

"Yea. Anyway I pick dare."

"Alright then. I dare you to...eat whatever I prepare for you."

"Aww....C'mon....I thought this was a dare. This can't be too hard."

"Harold, I think you are overlooking the fact that Rhonda said anything," Phoebe explained.

"Exactly. Nadine, come with me. You and your bugs will make my entree more satisfying."

I watched as Rhonda linked arms with Nadine. They left the room.

"Where exactly are they going?" I asked.

"Maybe Lila changed Rhonda's feelings about boys...and now she wants some action from Nadine!" Sid screamed.

I rolled my eyes. Why did I even bother asking? 

"So, what has everyone been doing?" Phoebe asked. I really found this topic uninteresting. The people in this room are known as my old time friends. In reality though, we are not all friends, though. I mean, there could be someone in this room that's involved with Mafia. None of us are too tight. Even Gerald and me aren't that close anymore. 

"Well Eugene and me are involved in musicals. If any of you have seen Dogs then you would have seen us for two whole seconds. We are very proud of ourselves," Sheena explained.

"Are you two married?" Harold asked.

"Engaged."

"Saw that coming." Helga snorted.

"What about you big boy? What are you up to?" Gerald asked.

He finished off his plate of chips and wiped his face off with his sleeve.

"Didn't Rhonda teach you anything?"

"Yea...but she's not here. Anyway I originally started a butcher shop, but then Rhonda's father had become really sick and close to dying. He last wish was for me to take over his company."

"How's it going?'

"Good I guess. I have a lot of professionals helping me. Rhonda works with me. She doesn't really do anything business wise, but I do check with her an any contracts. She is always stressing that people are always trying to take advantage of the company."

"Whoa.... That sounds like some real important stuff." Sid started as he gazed at Harold.

"Yea. It takes a lot out of me."

"That's funny because it doesn't look like it." Helga commented. 

"Whatever."

Helga was probably the only one to get away with busting on Harold. The rest of us would be unconscious by now. 

"What about you, Sid? What do you do...besides chase after girls." Sheena asked.

"Stuff...just stuff."

No one answered.

"What kinda stuff?" Helga asked with one eyebrow up.

"Secret stuff."

"What kinda secret stuff?" Helga persisted. 

"You guys have to promise not to let this get out..."

Everyone nodded. This should be interesting. 

"Alright, well you guys know that I have never been academically or physically enhanced, so after barely passing high school...I met some people. They were the kids of my dad's friends."

"So?" 

"Well, they kinda asked me if I wanted to join."

"Join what? Spit it out already, Sid!"

"They asked me if I wanted to join...their gang...to sell drugs"

I started coughing like crazy. How could Sid sell drugs? He's such an innocent kid...or used to be. This just doesn't make sense. I know Sid would never turn to drugs. I calmed, but I could still feel the uneasiness in the room. Most of the girls were looking down except for Helga. The guys just kept looking at each other.

"You guys have to listen to me. I initially joined to make some money. I didn't think that I would get so caught up in it. After I made enough money, they wouldn't let me quit. They said that I would tell the cops and get a reward. They also said that we had an alliance that could not be broken. What am I supposed to do?"

"Why don't you just tell the cops? It's not like you are always with them." Helga suggested.

"First of all I wouldn't have done that even if they had let me out earlier and I can't do it now because they've helped through my struggle. I haven't told anyone but nearly a month after graduation my parents got divorced. They were both too upset to support me or even take care of me. I had to live by myself. Without them I would still be on the street asking for loose change."

"Why didn't you just ask us for help?"

"I didn't want to burden you guys with my problems. I know you all were getting ready for college. You were already too busy with packing and you didn't need my problems too. I didn't have much of an option."

"You made a really stupid move, Sid." Lila stated whom finally spoken after the little mishap with her and Rhonda.

The hotel door smacked open.

"We are back! Get ready Harold! This is gonna be great!" Rhonda screeched oblivious to the fact that we were all had upset faces.

"C'mon Harold!" Rhonda said again.

"Yea Harold...finish off your dare!" Sid commanded. Looks like Sid didn't want to talk about his life anymore. I have to talk to him later.

Rhonda and silent Nadine gathered the circle. Rhonda pushed Gerald over and sat beside Harold. "Open up Harold!"

Harold slowly opened his mouth. Rhonda opened her hands to reveal her entree. Actually it wasn't anything but an entree, but it was still disgusting. In her hand lay an Oreo with the vanilla cream with pickle on top. There were a few squirts of ketchup and mustard on top of the pickle and then there was the plain Oreo part. 

"Harold immediately closed his mouth. "You are expecting me to eat that?"

Rhonda grinned.

"Hell no!"

"If you do, then you'll get a reward."

"Oh yea! What's that?"

Rhonda leaned over and gave Harold a deep, passionate kiss, leaving Harold in complete shock.

"Alright! Give it to me!" Harold opened his mouth again.

Now Harold obviously thought that he would have to eat it piece by piece, but Rhonda decided to shove the whole thing in his mouth. Harold's face turned red and his eyes started bulging out. He chewed on the cookie with a distorted face. I really wish I had my camera! Everyone started laughing and I really thought that Gerald was gonna die. He kept yelling "My big bubba! My big bubba! There's my big bubba!"

I watched as I saw the big lump go down his throat.

"UHHH!!! That's disgusting! I'm never eating an Oreo, pickle, ketchup, or mustard again! I can still taste it! I need something to drink! I'll be back later!" Harold yelled as he left the room.

Rhonda sighed as she watched him leave. "He's so adorable," she whispered.

After a moment of quiet I began to yawn. I didn't even notice that everyone had been looking at me.

"Sorry. Just got tired."

"Yea, I'm ready to hit the sack." Gerald yawned.

"How about we all got to our rooms...after one more victim?" Sid asked anxiously. Everybody groaned.

"I think everyone has had enough, Sid!" 

"How about you Arnold? Truth or dare?"

"You promise to leave us all alone after my turn?"

"Promise!"

"Alright then. I pick truth."

"Wimp!" Sid screamed.

"Hey! I rather tell you something then get kissed by another guy."

"True, but I don't have any ideas for a truth. I'll use one of my life lines and ask the audience!"

"Ask him how much he hates you. You might be for a quite a surprise." Gerald yelled.

"That's stupid."

"You asked the audience! God dammit! Hurry up and ask. I need sleep! I need my beauty rest!"

Sid eyed him and Gerald started mumbling. Phoebe got behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"I have one!" Lila screeched. Uhh.... Even her voice makes me sick to the stomach.

 "Well?" Sid asked. Lila got up and whispered into Sid's ear. He was a little hesitant when she first came, but then became really excited.

"This is probably the best truth we can give you!"

"Shoot."

"What exactly happened on prom night?"

Dammit! This probably was the last thing I want to talk about right now. I hadn't even thought about it since the car ride. I looked to Helga who tried to keep a still face, but I could tell she was dying. Her whole body was shaking and She was sitting on one hand to stop it. Phoebe had taken the other hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you had a little episode with Helga and Lila. We were all there. What exactly happened?"

By now Harold had joined us and he had Rhonda on his lap. Sheena and Nadine kept looking from Sid to me. 

"Isn't this kinda personal?"

"Yea it is! That's why I wanna know!" Sid exclaimed. I wasn't even gonna bother telling him that, that didn't make sense.

I sighed and looked at Lila. Her face had somewhat of a enjoying grin and evil.

"Ok..." I sighed and looked at Helga one last time before starting my heart-breaking saga__

_"Well you guys all know that me and Helga got real close in the 9th grade. I don't know why or how if all began, but I just remember feeling that Helga was changing- for the better. I learned that she really was a soft and sensitive person. She only put her toughness on to protect herself, but I guess she took it too far. Anyway since Gerald was popularity was growing, he would constantly be busy with his other friends. It sucks to say that we grew apart for the first three years of high school, but it's true. We still talked, but not about anything personal. By 11th grade, Helga and me were probably the best of friends and in that same year...I hooked up with Lila. You probably all know that we were together for about three months. During that time, Helga stopped talking to me. She avoided any connections or relations to me. I would get people to talk to her about it, but she would just deny ever being my friend. After about a week of trying to talk to her, Lila preoccupied me with her own personal needs. I soon forgot about my best friend, until the last day of 11th grade. Lila broke up with me that day. She said that we wouldn't be able to keep a relationship over the summer, but I knew, it was a different reason. Whatever the reason, it sucked. I had lost a lot of friends because of Lila. Everyone knew her, but most of them were not too fond of her."_

_"I started gaining back everyone. I'm sure all of you remember a day when I knocked on your door to ask you if you wanted to chill with me. I did that for everyone single one of you. I'm sure you also remember that personal day when it was just you and I. That's how I gained all of your trust back- that is everyone except Helga. I didn't quite understand what I did to her when I decided to go out with Lila. She told me not to go out with Lila, but I didn't listen to her. I found out the day that I went to your house."_

_"I went to Helga's house first. I realized after my break-up with Lila that I missed Helga the most of everyone- no offense. I knocked on her door, and her dad let me in. He directed me to her room and so I advanced. I remember feeling so tense and scared. My hands were shaking when I brought them up to knock on the door. She eventually opened the door. She was totally surprised. Her face was total and utter shock. I can still remember her face going from total seriousness to stun. I wish I had my camera.... Anyway at first she smiled, but then I guess she remembered what I did to her, so she put her tough facade on again."_

_Flashback_

_"What do you want?" _

_"I'm sorry."_

_Helga let her door open farther. She walked to her bed and sat down while I followed closely._

_"I should have listened to you."_

_"Yea, you should have. Are you okay?"_

_I turned to her. Her eyes were full of sympathy. How is that I came in here feeling so scared and in the next second feel so...loved._

_"Never been better." I gave her an honest answer and she could tell._

_"So are you okay? Is that why you were so mad at me? Are we cool now?"_

_"Uhh...yea. Totally cool." She coughed and wiped her eyes. I could tell she was uncomfortable._

_"I think I'm getting sick. I'm gonna rest. Is it okay if I kick you out now?" She teased._

_"No...What's wrong? Tell me!"_

_"What are you talking about, Arnold? I told you everything is cool." Helga got up and started talking up to the door. I sped up before her and closed the door. I stood in front of the door._

_"Tell me!" She can't escape now. Blackmail always works._

_"Arnold, this is totally ridiculous! I think you're the one that needs the rest. You should think about going home."_

_"Are you gonna tell me?"_

_"If there was something to tell...I would, BUT there is nothing to tell!"_

_I fell down with my back to the door. "I'm don't have any plans, so I can stay here for hours."_

_Helga went over into her closet. She disappeared in there for a while. For a moment I thought she was hurting herself or something, but she came back with a red shoe. A familiar red shoe. _

_"Arnold, do you remember this? Helga held out the red shoe to me. Taking the shoe a picture of a young blond girl appeared in my head. _

_"Sorta."_

_"Cecile..."_

_A wave of emotions flashed through my head. I remember the confusing, yet love-filled day. It was Valentine's Day and I had met the most mysterious girl of my life. Her blond hair and utter sophistication left me at awe. Unfortunately she never did tell her true identity after I met the real Cecile._

_I'm her...Cecile..."_

_I stared at Helga. The images and features of Cecile tied right into Helga's.  Her personality matched Cecile's except for the fact that Helga's French now sounds very fluent. How could I have not seen the similarities?_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"How else would I have that shoe?"_

_I didn't bother asking more about it. All the clues were there and I had already completed the mystery. I just don't know what to do now._

_"How long?"_

_"How long what?"_

_"How long did...you know?"_

_"Like you? A long time...Even when we were fighting I still liked you. I missed your refreshing smile and comforting words. When you went out with Lila I knew that it wouldn't be too serious. Nonetheless it did last a longer that I had hoped. I just ignored you too avoid Lila. Remember the Romeo and Juliet play?"_

_"Yea..."_

_"Confessing to Lila that I liked you got me the part. I doubted that she forgot and she knew that it killed me to see you two together, so I did my best to avoid any of you. I didn't want to break our friendship, but in reality- my feelings come first: not yours. I know that may sound conceited, but since no one has ever cared for my feelings I learned for myself to keep away from hurting myself."_

_"Sorry Helga...I didn't know. I still don't know. That may not sound right, but I know there's a lot more pain that you have. You should learn to have more of these kinds of talks. They really do help the soul."_

_Helga laughed. Her voice showed how comfortable I had made her. _

_"You sound like a preacher."_

_"Haha...So what do we do now?" Helga wiped the grin off her face and replaced it with complete seriousness._

_"I don't know..."Helga sighed and closed her eyes. Was she hiding the tears that were gonna come?_

_"Helga...do you wanna go out with me?"_

_She flickered her eyes opened with extreme astonishment. With a blushing face she came over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and then buried her face in my chest. I began to feel wet, but I just patted her back lightly. _

_Helga and me went out for most of our senior year. Everyone was supportive of our relationship. I didn't lose any friends like I did when I went out with Lila. We were very close for love and far enough for space. Everything was perfect. I would do anything to go back and relive those days- to feel the warmth, the security...the everything. And I wouldn't dare make the same mistake I did that year. _

_In the month of May girls and guys were all getting ready for the prom. Lots of girls were talking about nominations. Helga and I were both nominated for queen and king. I didn't really mind the whole thing, but it did feel pretty good to be in the league for something. The next week Lila started getting close to me. She started flirting with me when Helga wasn't around. I tried to stay away from her, but her presence was becoming my infatuation. I stayed loyal to Helga most of the time, but that all ended when Lila came to me one day with desperate needs. She told me that she really wanted to be Queen for her reputation. I asked Helga if she wanted to be Queen and she felt the same way I did about being nominated for King, _

_I decided to help Lila by making signs and posters. We went to her house to make them and that's where I lost control. She began crying her heart out with sadness and jealousy. She talked passionately about me, yet bitterly about Helga. I couldn't help, but be attracted to her. I don't know how, but I totally forgot about Helga. For a while I cheated with Helga, I admit, and I thought no one knew. Unfortunately I was very wrong. _

_Prom Night_

_"So do you know what college you're heading off to?"_

_"Probably the one that's right nearby. What about you?"_

_This was it. I had told her that I was most likely gonna go to the one here, but after the news of Lila, I couldn't. Lila had told me that she loved me and that she would never hurt me as long as she lived. The note read that I was in for a surprise the next day. In school the next day, the announcement of Lila's move was definitely surprising.  _

_"I'm leaving. I'm going to college out of state." _

_"You love Lila. She moves, so you do too. You never loved me. You lied. Helga had know the whole time! I thought she did, but I was in denial. I didn't think that she knew about me cheating on her and now that Lila's gone, I'm alone. _

_"I'm sorry. I did love her. When she told me that she loved me, I thought there was hope between us."_

_"So? What about me? You forgot about me? How could you?"_

_No! She moved the next day. It hurt me so much. To know that someone loved me and then leave suddenly." It was true. I haven't really had any real love except for the one from my grandparents- whom by the way died. It didn't really shock me because that's what people do. They come and go, but it's not Helga's time to go yet!_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"I do now, but I already sent the money for the college out. I have to go."_

_"Now what?" I remember myself asking Helga that same question._

_"I don't know." I replied with her same answer._

_"Promise me, you'll always remember me." I knew that it was over. Her love for me was diminishing. I couldn't say anything to make her feel better. Everything we had shared was lost. Everything we had felt escaped into the air. Nothing was left, but the memories, which felt anything but real. Maybe our love was just another joke or like Romeo and Juliet's- doomed from the beginning or maybe I just lost the best thing I would have ever had_

_"I promise." I listened as a slow song came on..._

_I would have given you all of my heart   
But there's someone who's torn it apart   
And she's taken just all that I had   
But if you want I'll try to love again   
Baby I'll try to love again but I know_

_We danced rest of the night away and every single song that played tortured me. We did win Queen and King, but I felt like a peasant next to a kingless Queen..._

_A/N: *Tear...lol. Anyway how did you guys like it? There's the past. If you have anymore questions- ASK! The song was by Sheryl Crow, "The First Cut is the Deepest" It was on when I typed the whole apology thing and I thought it was a good song to along with it. I do not own Hey Arnold or its characters or Sheryl Crow!_


	6. Thinkin' it Over

A/N: Whoa. I'm back! I feel bad, but I got so caught up with other things. I had testing, vacation, weddings, parties... Anyway here's Chapter 6! It's gonna show what the characters think. I have to think of way for them all to be together or at least Helga and Arnold. Anyway I'll think about it as I write. Also I want to say that I have a new story coming up. I just have to post it up. So, check it out sometime. It should be up before the weekend ends.

Helgagurl46: Thanks for reviewing and the comments! I didn't get a chance to check out your profile.

cassbball9797: Yea, I love that song. It's actually ironic, because I mostly like punk music, but whatever. It's all good. As far as Helga and Arnold go, not too much goes on this chapter. They hardly talk at all, but Chapter 7- they will.

Heidi: Write more about Lila? I'll keep that in mind. I didn't put too much about her, just because I'm not too focused with her, but maybe that'll change. Thanks for your insight.

iluvarnold: Indeed, sad. Rhonda- one of my favorite chapters. I made her a lot cooler than she probably would be, but I can't help it.

StarGazer39: Thanks! That's probably the most compliments I've ever gotten. Hmm...Chapter 5 was the best chapter? Yea, it's probably better than this one too. Not much went around here. Review again!

* * *

By now tears were streaming down my eyes, leaving a pink path from where they traveled. Phoebe had given my tissues, but now they all lay crinkled on my lap. There were some near her too. I silently chuckled at the thought of Gerald crying.

I hated crying. I remember crying that night in my room. I promised the next morning to never shed a tear again. I just broke that promise...

Arnold was staring at me, but I didn't dare look at him. I could see from the corners of my eyes that he was trying to catch my eyes. Instead I just looked at other people's reaction. Phoebe gave me a weak smile as a silent tear fell down her cheek. Gerald wiped it away and looked in my direction. He gave me a sympathetic smile and turned his hand into a fist. He took the other hand then made a circle. He pushed his fist into the circle. I'm guessing that the circle is supposed to be Arnold's head. I tried to give a smile, but my smile never reached my eyes.

I turned my head to look at the others. Rhonda was quietly directing Herald to find something in her purse. She said something about needing powder to cover her flushed face. I had to admit that the girl looked like a wreck. Sheena and Nadine were sobbing next to each other. Sheena used to be the immature one, yet now she was holding up much better than the rest. Nadine was wiping her eyes with some ladybug handkerchief... The al' mighty Sid seemed very depressed. His nose was totally crimson. He solemnly held his hat as if he was situated in a funeral. Lila on the contrary to everyone else had not even stayed for the whole story. She left sometime before she was mentioned. I noticed, but I'm not quite sure if the others did.

Unfortunately I whirled my head, expecting to see someone else. I couldn't be any more wrong. Actually I wasn't wrong because it was someone else, but it was Arnold. Uhh...you know what I mean! A striking realization hit me. Anthony! I thoughtfully thanked Lord that he was not here. I can just imagine him trying to control his fury. Although Anthony could be romantic he had a bad temper, especially when considering his family and friends. In fact, I highly doubt Arnold would still be alive if he were here.

As I woke up to reality I realized I was still staring at Arnold. I carelessly blushed at his stare. Grrr....What am I doing? I don't blush at anyone except Anthony. He's the one for me. The ONLY one for me. I even have had premonitions of a proposal coming up.

"So that's the unknown tale. I'm sorry Helga...I know I can heal your wounds, but I can't give you anything more. Maybe one day you'll have the strength to forgive me. Until then, I'll see you around," Arnold conclusively spoke. He silently left the room. He shut the door as I shut my eyes.

* * *

Later that Night

"How come you never told me?" Phoebe questioned as she grabbed some home blankets. She spent fifteen minutes lecturing everyone before bed that it's been proved to find bugs in hotel sheets. She gave everyone their own sheets and blankets. I wondered how she managed to bring all that crap despite their petite car.

"Yea, Helga. When something like that happens you must share! It's helps a lot! Plus we would have shunned him until he apologized!" Rhonda wailed. She had changed from the gossiping freak to still a gossiping freak, but with some concern.

"Firstly, I wasn't exactly close with everyone and I didn't want to make a big deal about it. Secondly, shunned him? He left for college the next day. I'm sure he would have caved in after 24 hours." Hopefully, Rhonda would notice my sarcasm at the end.

"Certainly!" Guess not...

"Ladies, I think it's time for light's out!" Phoebe explained.

"I didn't even change into my pajamas. Plus we haven't talked about the marriage, what-so-ever," Rhonda pleaded.

"By pajamas, you meant...?" I asked, praying for anything that would cover her.

"I meant by my Victoria's Secret one."

"Are you trying to kill Phoebe and me?"

"Totally harsh, Helga! I was kidding. I keep an extra pair of jammies just in case Harold unexpectedly drove me to his parents' houses and we had to sleep over!"

"Has that ever happened?"

"How else do you think I got into the habit of doing that?"

"Whoa! Are you serious? I have to got to hear this one!"

"Well, Helga, I would tell you, but the camp counselor over there wants lights out, now..." Rhonda could be pretty smart at times. She knew that Phoebe had grown tough, but still listened to me. With this knowledge she used me to get her wants. Smart girl...wonder where she got it?

"PUHHHH-LEASE! Phoebe, this is the one day I get to spend with you guys without worries and work. You're ruining it!"

"If you guys just go to sleep now, then you'll wake up early tomorrow and have more time to talk!"

"It's only fun in the night!"

"I don't know... Fine! But only until 1 o'clock."

"YEA!" Now call me spontaneous because about a half an hour ago I was crying, and now I was filled with joy. I knew that before I slept that I would think it all over. I was just avoiding the situation. The pain would just ruin my time now. Anthony often tells me that I'm too mercurial and someday it would kill me. Hopefully he was only being sarcastic.

We spent the whole night gossiping over endless things. From our most embarrassing moments, to love, to hate and everything in between. I was especially glad that Rhonda was there. She reminded me of the singer, Jessica Simpson. Not exactly blonde, but certainly acted like the girl. Very entertaining. Phoebe was also enjoying herself. After convincing her to stay awake, I personally made some coffee. She was fully awake afterwards.

"Helga, tell us more about Arnold." Rhonda squealed, reminding of the incident.

"...What do you wanna know?"

"Do you still like him?" I smiled at her. It's funny how I came to the reunion with Anthony, but no one regarded us as a couple.

"Of course not. I have Anthony."

"Does it hurt to look at him?" Phoebe silently asked. I sighed at the question. I'm personally someone who likes to share what I deeply felt, but Phoebe wanted to know. I had too much respect to lie to her. Obviously the same feelings and friendship with Rhonda aren't there, but she did earn much of my respect today.

"Yes. It's always going to hurt." I stood up and went to the screen door leading to the balcony.

"Those days...I felt so complete. My life revolved around him. How can you forget someone that you obsessed over? How can you not remember the memories? You can't. I moved on though. Tried to at least. Today...when I saw him...he asked me to dance. In my mind I remembered the pain he put me through, but in my heart there I felt something else. It took me until now to realize that..."

"Why didn't you just dance with him?" Rhonda questioned. I laughed at the obvious.

"Anthony."

"Helga...is it possible you replaced Arnold with Anthony? Just to push it all away..." Phoebe asked.

"...Maybe."

* * *

A/N: As you can see, not much happened. It was more of a peaceful chapter. I couldn't make all the chapters revealing...unless that's what you guys like it that way. I prefer not to write these chapters, but I want the story to be stable. Tell me what you think in your REVIEW!


	7. Virginia Calls

A/N: Arnold's POV. Just in case you guys forgot.

RaChEl KiLoWsKi: Thanks. Yea, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Keep reviewing!

Hazy: Thanks for reviewing! 

I wonder was Helga is thinking about right now. Probably me. No, that sounds too conceited. She's probably thinking about how to avoid me. Technically that means she is thinking about me...

"Yo Arnold! Unless you want to pay for another day, let's go! Check out's at 11:30 and it's already 11:20! We still have to meet up with the girls and load all the crap in my car," Gerald complained.

"All right! I'm coming! Although I don't know why I have to help you load YOUR stuff in your car."

"Like you have anything better to do!" Gerald had me there. Actually I had to hurry myself too.

We headed down to the lobby where there were some breakfast items. I made myself some coffee while Gerald made himself some. I watched as he put surpluses of coffee beans into his milk. He noticed by disgusted face and chuckled.

"I have to stay up some way!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you have to stay up?"

"We're leaving tonight for some beach and it's an eight-hour drive. I'm the obvious driver, so I have to build up my attentiveness."

"Attentiveness...That's a big word for you. That's cool...About the beach thing, not the eight-hour part. Why don't you guys just leave tomorrow night?"

"Because we reserved a room at the hotel for tonight."

"Looks like she totally disregarded the fact that you're a weak thing."

"Yea...wait no!"

"Stick with the coffee." Gerald eyed me while he slurped. At the same time, Phoebe entered the lobby looking like a total stressed out professional. She held a suitcase in one hand and a clipboard in the other. Her hair was tied into bun with a couple of strands let out. She walked over to Gerald, who gave her a hug. She rested on his chest while caressed her back.

"How are you, baby?"

"Tired. Helga and Rhonda forced me to stay up all night to talk over the most spontaneous things. I don't know if I can handle a trip to Virginia."

"You are going to VIRGINIA? Like Virginia Beach?"

"Oh yea! That's the name. Anyway Phoebe we already paid for teh hotel room for 7 days! Do you realize that we spent $1,119 bucks! They don't allow refunds and there's no way we can let that money go to waste!"

"HEY, you guys! I'm going to Virginia Beach today too! I have an interview there for this law business!"

"Wow, that's a real coincidence. Would you like to buy off our room."

"No thanks. The people there offered me a free-expensed-paid apartment."

"Maybe someone else would like it."

"Oh, I'm sure people will be happy to go to a sudden Virginia trip today! Phoebe, why don't we just go?"

I chuckled as they continued bickering. At the same time I looked at them with envy. They both had someone who, without a doubt, loved them.

I left the two alone to pack my stuff into the car. I had a long day ahead of me, and with my tired state, it's going to be a tough one too. While unlocking the car, I noticed Helga skimpering her way to me. She held her shoes in her hand, and made faces that showed the tar road was burning. Her hair was still wet from the shower, and she was wearing the dress from yesterday.

"Hey Arnold! Arnold! Can you please drive me home? I swear it's the last time I'll ever ask you for a favor. I'll even pay for the gas I wasted from your car!"

"Uhh...That's ok, Helga. Just hop in."

"Oh thank you, thank you!"

"So what's the rush anyway?"

"Homesick."

"Homesick or Anthonysick?" I asked while backing up the car. I could tell from the corner of my eyes that she was blushing.

"...A little of both, I guess."

Silence. I wanted to talk so bad to her, but I felt like I was bugging her at the same time.

"So...last night was pretty crazy."

"Yea. The whole Lila thing was probably the worst part."

"Really?" I wondred if she just saying that to warn me not to mention the story I told everyone.

"Yea...what did you think was the worst part?" Guess not....

I gulped a little, "Umm...well...the fact that I had to tell everyone what really happened...between us."

"Hey! That's my house!" She practically flew out of the car, and once again- running away from me. I ran from my door to the other side. I grabbed her hand to help her. She shivered at my touch and used her other hand to lift herself. I heard a quick "Thanks," before she ran to her door. I watched to make sure her "boyfriend"-Anthony was home. I wouldn't want her to be left stranded outside while he was out cheating on her...probably using her for her money...something that she earned from hard work...something that he could never have...Wow! I pinched myself to bring myself back to reality. I was making false insinuations of Anthony just because he was air that Helga depended on...and I was the poison that she would never dare to linger with...

Once he opened the door, she have me a quick wave and stepped inside. Anthony nodded towards me and shut the door- to me...Stupid air...who needs it?

I drove back to my apartment where my "girlfriend" was waiting for me. I stepped out of my lovely car and looked up at my patio. Even from here you could see here glowing smile. She didn't notice my presence because she was about 200 feet in the air above me. Her pleasant gaze was set out for the city. I directed my glance at the direction of her stare, but didn't see anything to interesting.

I left my stuff in the car because I would need it all on the way to Virginia. I planned to change into something more comfortable for an 8-hour drive, but still keep teh suit. I would need it for the interview. I opened the trunk and moved my stuff over to the right, giving room for her. I know for a fact she will need a lot more space for all her stuff.

I looked back at her, who still was staring at something with an intent look. I sighed imagining Helga there instead. All of the sudden Anthony came to her. He held her waist and kissed her neck. I shook my head.

I sighed again, and this time...I cleared Helga from my brain...and heart.

A/N: I love that last line. So what do you guys think? Arnold's off to Virginia? Is there any hope for him and Helga? And what's up with this girlfriend? All answers for you next chapter! Review please! 


End file.
